


Kimbap, Kimchi and Tteokbokki (and Seungcheollie)

by GeomEunSaeg



Series: WeVerse Shenanigans [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dinner, Dorks in Love, M/M, Mukbang, They love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomEunSaeg/pseuds/GeomEunSaeg
Summary: “You won’t be in the video if you don’t want to. But you look cute anyways.”When he finally found a good angle, he fixed its position and made a satisfied sound. He sat down excitedly and started the camera. Seungcheol thanked the stars for Jeonghan’s understanding of his situation, not just because he was afraid of showing Carats how much of a hot mess he was right now, but also because they wouldn’t be able to see how much he was blushing from behind the camera.aka. The Vlive they had when I was busy with editing videos and completely missed. I am so mad at myself
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: WeVerse Shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916797
Kudos: 59





	Kimbap, Kimchi and Tteokbokki (and Seungcheollie)

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY I WAS EDITING SO MANY VIDEOS FOR MY SCHOOL'S GRADUATION THAT I COULD POST THIS ON THE SAME DAY ARGHHH
> 
> pls enjoy

Hungry.

I want food.

Seungcheol’s lap is very comfy

That was basically the only thoughts running through Jeonghan’s head at 3.30pm in the afternoon. While others were busy with their own affairs (some were practicing the new choreography, others were making use of this day off to recover the sleep they severely lacked these days), Seungcheol decided that the best way to spend their precious free time is to watch some k-drama. Jeonghan wasn’t the biggest fan of all the cheesy romance and idealistic plotlines, but he wouldn’t say no to cuddling his lovely boyfriend and resting on his lap as the older fawned over the TV series. From his angle, he had a decent view of his comical, yet cute, expressions. That was the only entertainment he really needed, other than the long chains of fan messages on the WeVerse app.

But he was hungry now. Maybe it was because he skipped breakfast entirely since he only woke up at 10. Maybe it was also because he ate only instant ramen with luncheon meat as an early lunch. Either ways, his fingers quickly glided to the food delivery app on his phone.

He scrolled through a few options. Mandu, sandwiches, jjajangmyeon. The more he looked at their enticing pictures, the deeper the feeling of hunger was in his stomach. If comeback wasn’t coming up in a matter of days, he would splurge on everything he could find on the app and eat them all (and leave some for the members). Jeonghan sighed as he continued to look through the options. Japchae, fried rice, pizza…

Grrrr…

Seungcheol immediately looked down when he heard Jeonghan’s stomach growl. Embarrassed, the vocalist hid his face beneath his phone as he felt his ears turn red. Seungcheol gave a hearty laugh at his boyfriend’s state and placed his hands on his stomach. Rubbing in circles, he made eye contact with Jeonghan and gave him a teasing smile.

“Look who said he was not hungry just now.”

Jeonghan pushed himself upright, turned to the other guy, and stuck his tongue out.

“That was just now. I am hungry now. I am a growing baby you know, and my metabolism is fast.”

“You are older than everyone here.”

“Not you though. I am still your baby.”

Jeonghan leaned into his boyfriend as Seungcheol wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. As he continued to scroll through the food delivery app, he could feel Seungcheol resting his chin on, looking through the pictures as well. He swayed side to side, with Jeonghan still stuck in his tight hug, but he didn’t really mind. If anything, the swaying motion and the smell of his hair was especially euphoric.

“How about kimbap? There is a 1+1 sale.”

Jeonghan flicked his finger and scrolled to another picture.

“But the kimchi fried rice looks so nice, don’t you think?”

He could feel Seungcheol nodding slightly.

“Why not just get both? Since we are sharing.”

“Who said anything about sharing?”

Seungcheol promptly lifted his head and turned his boyfriend’s body swiftly, such that Jeonghan was now facing him. He gave him a pout. Not one of those adorable pouts that he displayed during fansigns and concerts, but the heart-fluttering one he only showed to Jeonghan. A deadly move that was a sure-kill towards his soft heart. Jeonghan’s playful tone melted away there and then with the sight of his puppy eyes and pout.

Damnit.

“You are paying for the food. And I’m going to add some tteokbokki because they look good.”

Seungcheol grinned and gave a firm nod, before hugging Jeonghan from the back again and watched as the latter tapped on his phone to place the orders. A notification sprang up, reading ‘your food will arrive in 30 minutes’. Satisfied, Jeonghan wiggled his way out of his boyfriend’s arms and stood up.

“I’ll go settle today’s laundry first. Have fun watching your drama.”

Seungcheol was already engrossed in the show when he closed the door to his room.

When he arrived at his dorm, Jeonghan made his way to grab the heavy basket of laundry and carried it to the bathroom where the watching machine sat. He made quick work of unloading the pile of sweat-soaked clothes, adding detergent and starting the machine. It would only take 15 minutes, so he went to his room and slumped onto his bed. Pulling out his phone, he reopened the teal coloured app.

Since his birthday, he hadn’t posted anything. It wasn’t that he was avoiding doing so: he just had so much to do these days since the teaser dropped at midnight the next day. There was so much to practice and prepare, it was a surprise that other members like Seokmin, Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Mingyu and Jihoon could find the time to take proper selfies or comment on their fans’ posts. Jeonghan would have much rather used that time to steal some shut-eye before work resumed to its hectic pace.

But he supposed that now he had SOME free time, he would quickly update the fans on what he was up to. He clicked on the button on the bottom right and typed away.

_Carats, I’m going to eat Korean raw beef kimbap, kimchi fried rice and rice cakes._

Clicking the ‘done’ button, he stared at the stream of incoming messages under his post. A few mentioned that they were eating lunch or breakfast, some just made the usual cute and funny comments saying that they wanted to eat his food or be in korea right now. Among them, he spotted a fan asking if he was eating them with anyone. Grinning to himself, he added a short comment to his post.

_With Seungcheol_

His is now wider as he added a second comment.

_Carats should eats snacks too_

That should do the trick. Now fans had something to feed their imaginations (not that it would be necessary).

Jeonghan heard the sound of the washing machine’s alarm, signaling the washing was done. He placed his phone into his pocket and padded towards the bathroom to start hanging the clothes. Halfway through, he felt a slight vibration from his pocket and fished out his phone to check. It wasn’t any important message or email, thank god. But he smiled when he saw the two lines of messages on his screen.

The top one was from WeVerse.

**When the delivery comes, call me.**

Seungcheol must have finished his show to reply that quickly to his post.

He looked further down at the second message, this time from his KakaoTalk.

**Liar. You left me alone:( I’ll come up soon**

Jeonghan shook his head as he continued with his task, but the smile on his face was a dead giveaway. Who wouldn’t swoon at something that cute?

~~~

Seungcheol arrived a few minutes later, with the food in his hands. Allegedly, he passed by the delivery guy on the way up and recognised the food in the bag, so he offered to take it up instead. Jeonghan just shrugged at his story before leading him to the kitchen table.

There, he had set up a camera on one side, and it became apparent to Seungcheol that Jeonghan was going to do a V-live. Not that he minded: while he wasn’t a frequent user of the app, he appreciated it when other members took the time and effort to interact with fans. He was okay with appearing on camera, if he wasn’t looking like he mess he was now. He hadn’t bothered to comb his hair properly since he woke up, his eye bags were a little too obvious from the past few days, and he was wearing an old shirt that definitely would not look good.

He went to the table and placed the plastic bag of food on it. Jeonghan strolled to the other side of the table and sat down. While Seungcheol took his seat, he noticed Jeonghan playing with the stand, moving it bit by bit and checking every now and then to see if the food would be captured in the frame.

From the corner of his eye, Seungcheol noticed how he was entirely out of frame. He would think that Jeonghan wanted him to be in the V-live mukbang, since he always showed whoever he was with when he did livestreams. But Jeonghan didn’t seem too concerned that he was not going to be seen. Instead he looked up at the stunned man and, as if he read his mind, shook his head slightly.

“You won’t be in the video if you don’t want to. But you look cute anyways.”

When he finally found a good angle, he fixed its position and made a satisfied sound. He sat down excitedly and started the camera. Seungcheol thanked the stars for Jeonghan’s understanding of his situation, not just because he was afraid of showing Carats how much of a hot mess he was right now, but also because they wouldn’t be able to see how much he was blushing from behind the camera. He could never get used to seeing Jeonghan like this, with his child-like energy and gorgeous, gorgeous features. The leader felt like a crushing teenager all over again: he could feel the heat in his ears as he continued staring at his boyfriend.

He smiled at that thought. They were indeed like little children. Children in love, that is.

Kidults.

Throughout the V-live, Seungcheol could tell Jeonghan was intending to keep this as a simple meal with no intentions to do any major fanservice. If not for his clear view of the camera, Seungcheol would have no problems treating this as normal lunch/dinner too. But he was fully aware of the strings of messages coming in, giving their compliments to the two and commenting on the livestream mukbang. His eyes kept flitting to look at what their fans had to say. Jeonghan seemed to notice that, and made it a point to make him eat a little more and talk about the most random things. He wanted his boyfriend’s attention to be on him, and not worrying about their image on the phone.

15 minutes later, they finished the meal. Jeonghan decided to end the V-live, so he waved goodbye to the camera and stopped the livestream. With a sigh, he leaned forward to give Seungcheol a peck on the forehead as he picked up the empty packs.

“You did great.”

Seungcheol kept his eyes on Jeonghan as he moved to the back of the kitchen to clean the plastic containers for recycling.

It really were these kind of moments that made him fall a little more for his angelic lover. He loved how he could be so intuitive of his and their members emotions, and he wouldn’t call it ‘motherly instincts’. He already had a knack for being there for others and saying the right things to calm them down since he entered their dorm 6 years ago. Jeonghan was simply an angel in human form, albeit on the more mischievous (but well-meaning) side.

As he placed the plastic containers to the side to dry, Seungcheol spots his left thumb, now cleaned of its original cherry design. The managers wouldn’t let him wear it to K On:Tact, stating how it would be unprofessional for him to wear something like that on stage. Jeonghan then decided to take out the stick-on nail with his sister’s art and keep it in a small box were he stored other small items.

He knew how much it meant to him. When he came back that day, he had been so eager to show him the nail art his sister made.

“I asked her to draw anything and she did this. Isn’t it pretty? I am so proud of her. I will never take it off.”

When he asked why it was a pair of cherries, Jeonghan gave his a playful look.

“I also told her about our dinner date last week. I might have annoyed her a little with how much I was talking about you. Maybe she was inspired?”

Seungcheol watched at Jeonghan disappeared to the bathroom to clean his teeth (he was so much more high maintenance than him). He pulled out his phone to check for messages, and below the few notifications, he sees his selfie with the vocalist on his lock screen. The beautiful man was smiling widely at the camera, so happily and worry-free.

So beautiful.

How lucky he must be to love this man.

**Author's Note:**

> At the rate I am going with describing Jeonghan, I will run out of ways to say beautiful. But he really is gorgeous. Anyways, stay tuned as I try to push out the dinner date they ACTUALLY went on. My imagination is having a field day.


End file.
